1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exchange system and an exchange method, and more particularly, to an exchange system and an exchange method which connect extension terminals to each other and connect an extension terminal to an outside terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional telephone exchange and the like, when a connection change operation (e.g., transfer) is performed, the following button operations are required. That is, (1) a hold button is depressed, (2) a destination is dialed, and (3) a transfer button is depressed.
When a function is allocated to a button such as a short-cut key, a function button, and a one-touch button, one function can be executed by depressing one button once. However, in order to realize this, a user must perform a registration operation such as short-cut key allocation in advance. Since one button is occupied for one function, a large number of buttons are required, and a long period of time is required to search for a button to which a specific function is allocated, or an erroneous button is depressed. In a television conference system and the like, the following button operations are required. That is, (1) a button is depressed, (2) menu 1 is selected, and (3) menu 2 is selected. A long period of time is required to search for a target function.
In terminals and the like of a conventional telephone exchange, when a plurality of terminals, outside lines, devices transmit calls to a terminal and are connected to the terminal, it is very difficult for the terminal to recognize all of these. For this reason, the terminal cannot respond to an important incoming call.
For example, when incoming calls from a plurality of terminals or outside lines are received by a terminal, in order for the terminal to recognize the terminals which transmit the calls, only pieces of information of one or two of the terminals or lines are displayed, or an information display of a currently connected destination is concealed by an incoming information display. Furthermore, the displayed information is displayed with characters of telephone numbers, extension numbers, names, and types, so that an entire connection relation cannot be visually understood.
In a conventional telephone exchange and the like, in order to change a connection state between a certain terminal and an outside line or a device, the terminal must be operated, and the connection state cannot be easily managed and changed by a related terminal, a dedicated management terminal, and the like. A terminal is imaginary posed as the terminal, or a dedicated function must be mounted on the exchange apparatus.